Technical Field
The disclosed exemplary embodiments relate to an imaging device, an information processing device, and an imaging region sharing determination method.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, attention is focusing on a technology that allows cooperation between a digital still camera, a digital video camera, and a mobile phone and a mobile information terminal etc. that are equipped with an imaging function (hereinafter referred to as imaging devices). For example, a technology is discussed that allows cooperation between a plurality of imaging devices and thereby captures a subject from the front and the back at the same time. Particularly, it is desired to realize a technology which automatically detects imaging devices that can cooperatively work in an image capturing location and which allows cooperation between the detected plurality of imaging devices. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2008-154192 discloses a technology in which shape recognition technology is used to determine whether subjects included in images captured by a plurality of imaging devices match each other, and imaging devices that are capturing images of the same subject are detected.